


The Metaphysical Summoning of Edge Aster

by LadyPterosaur, SansyFresh, SheeWolf85



Series: down on your luck [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Character Death, Emotional Abuse, Fluff, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Abuse, Multi, Physical Abuse, Series, Skippable Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide mention, The demons and angels and grillby arent abusive, its no one important, occasional nsfw, sans harem, the ex is unnamed, the ex was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPterosaur/pseuds/LadyPterosaur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeWolf85/pseuds/SheeWolf85
Summary: Sans is just done. He's tired. He hurts. He wants out.This is his last chance.
Relationships: Grillby/Grillby (Undertale), Grillby/Papyrus (Undertale), Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: down on your luck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645255
Comments: 36
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so nurse had an idea, i stole it, and wolfi got in on it lol
> 
> so have this!! a Sans Harem! with all our favorite Fellverse boys, Swap boys, Papyrus and Grillby! eventually lol
> 
> enjoy ;)

His hands were shaking, the blood dripping down as he lowered the used knife to the floor, just beside the book. It wasn’t going to work, he fucking knew that well, and really he didn’t even know what he’d do if it did, but anything had to be better than his life now. Whether a hulking demon climbed through the portal and devoured his soul, or nothing happened and he used that knife a little deeper than the barest palm of his hand.

It’d taken a lot of intent to not just kill himself off to get the blood needed to complete the “ritual”. The book sounded like a bunch of horse shit to him, but he was so unwilling to stay in this whole situation with Him that when he’d seen the book at the library, with a title like “Make Your Wildest Dreams Come True!” he’d been a bit curious.

Now all he had to do was circle some salt around the summoning circle, pray to the stars He didn’t come home early, and say the words. Easy enough, even if this whole thing was putting him on edge. Wasn’t dealing with spirits, or, well. As he glanced at the summoning circle,  _ demon  _ seemed more apt. But wasn’t dealing with them sort of a faux pa in the whole realm of spirituality? Would he go to hell or some shit for looking for help in the wrong place?

Maybe he was already in hell. That thought was the only thing that kept him from turning back, cleaning up the floor, and waiting for Him to come home. It was an existence that might as well have been hell, and he was so done. He was tired. So tired. So fucking tired.

The salt hit the floor and bounced around, but he thought it was good enough for a circle of salt and so knelt and took a deep breath.

“Please hear my plea. I wish to summon thee, oh spirit. Hear my plea and come here!”

_ Please.... _

He cracked an eye open, ready to see a whole lot of nothing, just a mess on the floor he’d have to clean up before He got home, and yet… what he saw made him cringe back in terror.

There, standing just over the now dimly glowing portal, was an immense being that radiated power. It stood tall, so much taller than Him, with glowering crimson eyes and rams horns that reached around its skull. It was a skeleton, just like him, but was just so much bigger and fucking scary that Sans almost took a short cut right out of the room.

If it hadn't been for the softening of the beast’s expression, their eyes dulling down to a soft white. 

“Hello. My name is Edge. I’m here to protect you.” it said, crouching down to peer at him through its horns, large feathery wings folding back behind it, a twin pair of tails lashing the air gently.

And with that, Sans started sobbing.

Whether it was in fear or relief, or both, he couldn’t have said.


	2. The Metaphysical Banishing of One Fucking Asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have Edge's POV of the last chapter! And some extra! Just, y'know, mind the archive tag there, mmkay? 
> 
> This was so much fun to write, you guys; thank you for letting me play in your sandbox!

A subtle wave shimmering through the air was the first sign. The sigil had been drawn. As it began to soak up the intent of the one who’d drawn it, the taste of their sadness began to fill the air. 

This had happened so many times before. Sad, lonely humans and monsters alike would draw designs that they had no idea were as powerful as they truly were, and then they’d just leave it there. Fairly quickly, the intent to actually see what it could do would fade, as would the enticing scent of their pain. 

Most demons, Edge included, only looked up in mild interest anymore. If it were to go any further, they would know in only moments.

The intent didn’t fade. Edge set aside the book he’d been reading and readied himself. None of the others questioned him; if this was a true summoning of such a pain-filled, lonely soul, then he would be the first to the portal. He needed this. They all did. 

A wave of intent washed over him, and without a second thought he spread his wings and flew to the still-closed portal. He wasn’t the first there, but that didn’t matter; it hadn’t opened yet. 

This close to the portal, he could taste the summoner’s fear, their longing for someone to save them. He reached out to feel their soul, and what hit him was a knife to his own soul; this was their last resort. It was all the more reason that Edge needed to be first. 

Any of these other demons would be all too happy to manipulate and consume this fragile soul, to show them only more of the hell they’d apparently grown accustomed to. 

Edge snarled as one of the others came too close to him. He was an outcast, shunned by all of the others for wanting to get out of Hell. He didn’t belong here, despite being what he was. He didn’t enjoy the torture of souls or the constant ripping of flesh that other demons did. 

He wasn’t the only one. He had his own little group to take care of, and it was only more reason that he needed to be the first out of the portal. It was an opportunity to finally save his small family. 

The walls and cave ceiling above them where the portal opening bowed upward shook as the summoner completed the salt circle. Edge readied himself, already swiping at others, gnashing his teeth and pushing them out of the way. 

“Please hear my plea,” the summoner’s voice rang out around them. The earth shook more violently and Edge clawed his way past a hulking beast of a demon. “I wish to summon thee, oh spirit. Hear my plea and come here!”

With a bright flash, the portal opened. Edge flew up at the same time as three others. He was quicker, but only by a fraction. His arm was caught with sharp claws, and Edge growled, kicking with sharpened claws on his feet, gauging and tearing at the others fighting with him to be first. Two of the others were fought off quickly enough, but one still remained. Edge nearly fell when the other bit his shoulder. He used his grip on their wing to stay up and regained his balance, then flipped himself over them to their back, dug in sharp fingertips to the base of their wing and pulled back with all of his strength. The other demon howled in pain as their wing was ripped off. He watched them fall for only a second before he scrambled up and out of the portal. 

It shut the moment Edge was through, and the sudden silence was deafening. It took Edge a moment to orient himself. Once he did, he looked down to see a small, pitiful skeleton looking up at him with such fear in his sockets. He’d seen that kind of fear so many times, and it never got easier to see. 

Edge crouched down to try to be a little less intimidating. “Hello. My name is Edge,” he said softly. “I’m here to protect you.” 

Whatever Edge might have been expecting, it wasn’t for this small monster to suddenly burst into sobbing tears. He fell to his knees, his tiny body curling in on itself as he cried. Edge wasn’t entirely sure what to do, but he very carefully gathered the little monster in his arms and pulled him close. 

“Shh, you’re okay now,” he said soothingly. “I won’t hurt you.”

The little monster curled up tighter in his arms, his hands gripping his shirt as he pressed his face into Edge’s chest. Edge couldn’t tell if he was crying out of fear or relief. Perhaps both. It was fairly common for summoners not to expect anything to come of their actions. 

The sound of footsteps on the porch outside made the skeleton in Edge’s arms freeze. He looked up at Edge with such terror in his sockets, more than even for Edge himself. 

“No,” he whispered. “No, not yet. Shit...fuck…” He wriggled out of Edge’s arms, and as he did, Edge caught sight of bruises littered over his slender arms. 

“What’s wrong?” Edge tried. 

“How am I going to explain this?” the other asked tearfully. “You have to hide. He can’t see you.”

Edge tilted his head. “Who can’t see me?”

He seemed to fight with himself, his mouth opening and closing a few times until a key was heard in the door. 

“Why did you summon me?” Edge asked curiously. “Surely it wasn’t to hide me from someone who scares you.”

“No, but...I didn’t really have a plan. I thought maybe I’d have more time. Can you grant wishes?”

Edge snorted. “Tell me what you want.” He wasn’t a genie by any stretch of the imagination, but he had ways of procuring things that were desired. 

“I want out. I want to be away from...Him. I don’t want him to hurt me anymore.”

The poor monster’s voice shook so hard as he spoke, as if he knew he was asking for something that he couldn’t have. Maybe he was worried that Edge couldn’t help him and he’d be stuck with the person who had obviously hurt him. 

The door opened, and the monster immediately scrambled back out of sight. 

Oh, Edge had seen that kind of behavior before. Just because he didn’t have all the details didn’t mean Edge couldn’t spot abuse when he saw it. 

“Sans!” the newcomer hollered. “Sans, I don’t smell no dinner; you best not have forgot!”

Edge frowned when the little monster whimpered from behind him. 

“You know what fucking happens when you forget my dinner.”

The Man turned the corner into the room and stopped shortly, staring at Edge with shock plain on his face. 

“What the fuck are you?!” he screeched. 

Edge grinned. “I’m Sans’ guardian demon. I hear you haven’t been treating him well.” Slinking forward on hands and feet, he was still bigger than this other Man. He grinned wider. “Tell me why.”

In different circumstances, Edge might have admired the way the Man straightened and pushed his overwhelming fear down. 

“I don’t have to explain myself to the likes of you, whatever the fuck you are. Get out of my house.” He turned then, spying Sans behind the hulking demon. “Sans, get out here and explain yourself right now.”

Edge let Sans get to his feet and stumble forward, but he reached out an arm to stop him before he could get within arm’s reach of the Man. He looked up at Edge, his white eye lights glistening with tears that still streaked down his face. 

“I, um...I,”

“Spit it out! For God’s sake, you’re always stumbling over words like an idiot!”

This was enough. Sans had made his wish, and Edge was going to grant it. He stood up, towering over the Man, and reached out to grab him by the throat and lift him up to eye level. 

“I don’t think you understand,” Edge growled. “I told you, I’m Sans’ guardian demon. That means you don’t get to speak to him like that. Not ever again.” To prove his point, he shoved his fingers into the Man’s mouth and drew out his tongue. With a wicked grin, he dug a sharpened fingertip into the slippery flesh and yanked. 

The Man screamed as blood spurted out from where his tongue used to be. Edge dropped both the Man and his tongue before he turned to Sans. “You might not want to watch this.”

* * *

Later, Edge found Sans sitting motionless near the summoning circle. He’d made sure to wash off as best he could, then went to sit next to Sans with their backs resting against the wall. 

“Your wish has been granted,” Edge said gently. 

Sans looked up at him then. “I didn’t think it would work.”

“Many don’t.”

They were both silent again for a while before Sans drew his knees up and hugged them against his chest. 

“What am I going to do now?” he asked, his voice tiny. 

Edge rested a gentle hand on Sans’ back. “What would you say if I asked you to grant a wish of mine?”

That got Sans to look up again. “You have wishes?”

“I have a lot of wishes. But I would only ask one of you.” He didn’t mention that the one wish would involve a lot more than Sans might understand. It might be lying by omission, but he was a demon, after all. 

Sans swallowed thickly. “What is it?”

“Help me save my family.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, we'd love a comment :D


End file.
